Untitled
by cold-heart-frozen
Summary: The only way out is the window. he must go away, bu he never thought he would end on the same house as him main enemy. And why can't Potter be as cold as him? Why does he have to be sneeking around his room, worried about him? Then, school begins again. T


**Harry Potter**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of this characters, nor the places where the story takes place. Those belong to J.K. and I just like to play around with them. This is just a fiction, remember it, please.

**Warnings: **Physical Abuse (Non-consensual Sex/Rape), Language, Violence, Shota con, incest and Angst. Might also contain Spoilers from the books, Drug Use, Death, Other Characters made up by me, and probably Yaoi/Slash.

I would also like to apologize for the mistakes and there will be probably things that are misspelled or not written on the right way. I only read the books in my mother tongue, Portuguese, so the translations might have so errors. I'll try to do my best to look for the correct way to write these things, but please, correct me if you find any, so I'll correct them. Thank you.

**1st Chapter – Dark Mark**

The pale moonlight was rushing inside the quiet room right against his milky white skin.

He was laid on the bed, upon the white silk sheets, looking straight to the ceiling, in total silence. His breathing was almost unperceptive and his eyes were wide open in the dark, barely not blinking.

He was hearing whispers from the living room. Lost words from a conversation he couldn't listen entirely.

In a move he sat on the bed and laid his naked feet on the wooden floor. One second, one more move, he was standing on the room, heading, barely touching the ground with his feet, to the closed door. He pulled it and it opened without a single sound.

Whispering was getting louder, but he still couldn't get the entire phrase.

He opened the door a bit more and made his way across the dark corridor. There was light coming from the living room. Trembling, shaking, warm light making it's way to the end of the corridor. He swallowed and got closer carefully, stopping by the door, against the dark wall.

He could now hear perfectly. Two voices. One from his father, the other, from someone he wasn't expecting so soon.

So, it is time, then.

Yes, Lucius, it is time.

And tomorrow shall be the day.

Tomorrow, indeed. Bring him to me.

It is an honor. My son will finally become one of us. He will be able to honor his family name.

I hope he does better than you.

I'm sorry master, for my failures, and I assure you my son will be the most devoted Deatheater you will ever mark.

I have big plans for him. Tomorrow we'll meet again Lucius. Tomorrow. Don't forget it.

I assure you I will not, master.

Good.

The voices shut up.

Draco's breath failed when he heard footsteps getting closer to the door. He tried to disappear in the dark of the empty corridor. He tried to escape to his room, to lock the door and leave this world, but it was too late for him.

Draco Malfoy. What are you doing up here? – His father whispered harshly into his ears.

Draco looked down to the ground. His legs were shaking.

I asked you a question.

I-I was looking for...

For...?

For...

Draco, it's not right to listen to private conversations.

I-I... Y-You didn't have the right to...

We talked about this before Draco. You know what happens if you say that you don't want it.

But I made my choice. I... You didn't have the right to decide it for me. I told you before.

Draco, you're too young to make your own decisions. – His father whispered louder and pushed Draco against the wall.

I'm NOT! – Draco yelled. – I-I said before, I say it now again: I-I don't want it. And you won't make me.

Get in there – Lucius said grabbing Draco's wrist and dragging him into the living room.

It was half-dark, just with trembling flames lit on the fireplace. There was noone else inside there; the other person must have left for good.

Lucius dragged Draco next to the fireplace and released him on the ground. Draco didn't dare to look up to his father. He knew what was waiting him. It had happened a few times since he turned his back to his parents, denying the dark mark. He closed his eyes and waited in silence for something to happen. Then, his head got hit strongly and he fell on his back. With eyes opened again he saw his father holding up a wooden stick.

Get up, boy! – His father yelled.

Again the stick flew against his head, making him fall on his back again. He was getting dizzy and he was beginning to feel his blood boiling and coming out from a few cuts on his forehead.

Up boy! You don't deserve half of what we provide you. You don't deserve your last name.

His neck got hit, making him turn his head to the door. His mother was there, against the wall, watching everything with her eyes half closed and a numb expression upon her white face.

M-Mom... – Draco cried, but she turned her head ignoring him.

You are nothing without your last name, without my money. You are nothing. Fool if you though you could take your decisions on me.

The stick made it's way to his body, hitting him right on the stomach. And again, against his chest. And again, and again, and again, leaving his clothes painted with dark red.

Finally, he heard the stick fall on the ground and he dared looking up to his angry father. He was looking at him with cold freezing eyes. Draco knew what was about to come. He started shaking.

You worth nothing, boy. You shouldn't even be known as a Malfoy. You're staining your family name.

No, father, don't... – Draco cried, begging.

His father was unbuttoning his trousers buttons already.

Father, please, no... Don't make me...

Shut up, worthless kid. You'll do what I command you to.

He ran as fast as he could and locked his room door.

The clocked showed it was already 4 a.m.

Upon the bed, curled up in between the silky blood stained sheets there he was.

He felt dirty, like several nights before. Dirty, abused, rotten, filthy. His body was sore and the black bruises upon his milky white skin were not pretty at all. The blood was boiling, dropping from the many cuts all over his body. He could barely move. His lips were shaking as he cleaned them with the sheets. Shame was crawling inside his weak body and he could only feel pain. His breathing was accelerated, noisy, asthmatic and he was trying hard to recover it's normality, like he was trying hard to blink back the tears that were willing to crawl down his cheeks. Dirty tears, like him. Dirty.

He couldn't take it anymore. He knew what was waiting for him when the next night would come. And he knew what the next day had to offer. Pain, more pain and loneliness. More abuse.

No more.

Angry words echoing inside his heavy head. He would not take it anymore.

No more.

Never more.

With incredible effort, he stood again in the room. The window was the only way out. The window.

He approached it, slowly, carefully, and opened it wide. A breeze was running against his blond hair, making him smell his own blood. With empty mind, he jumped.

And landed on the wet grass, with no noise. He felt no pain at all when his legs gave in when touching the ground. Then, he crawled silently, while trying to get up. His legs were too weak to support all this weight, but still, he made an effort to walk. He would have to flee.

_Hogwarts_.

One hour latter, he finally arrived at the Hogwarts gates. A few more steps and he would be safe. A few more steps.

Dragging himself, he made his way into the fields. It hurt him. All his body hurt him. And his soul hurt him too.

A few more steps, he kept thinking. A few more steps.

His body landed on the stone entrance stairs. Fainting? Almost.

Noises inside. Someone knew someone had crossed the school gates without permission.

The entrance door opened wide.

What on Earth... – He heard a known voice.

Severus Snape kneeled by his side and took his head on his lap.

Draco, what happened?

Draco opened his tearful eyes. Things were blurry and red.

Draco?

H-Help me... – it was all he could say.

Images rushed into his head. Things started spinning fast. He lost his senses.

Meanwhile, in another place, another boy was up.

He was sat on the rooftop, watching a perfect moon silently dropping from the starless night sky. The wind was blowing softly throwing back his black hair, and his green sparkling eyes were wet, in tears. He lost his fear of crying a while back. He had handled too much; any ordinary person would have break down a long time before. But he was no ordinary boy. He was the Boy Who Lived. What a terrible fate had fallen upon him while he was only a baby.

He sighed deeply.

Everything was so painful. Even though he had his friends to help him whenever he needed, he felt guilty for risking their lives every time. And the year before, they could have all died. But they all escaped. All, except for his godfather.

And all those images were still fresh in his mind, still hunting him every night, through nightmares he was too weak to fight.

It had happened again that night. The same old nightmare. His godfather, falling behind the veil. They said he was dead, that he could do nothing to help him, but he felt guilty for not going after him. For not doing anything, just stared.

He wiped his tears and lay back on the roof, looking to the infinite darkness above him. There was nothing up there, and yet, everything. And he felt so small and so big at the same time. Millions of people could be watching that same starless sky for their last time. His own friends could be watching it for the last time. And all that sky provided them was fear. Loneliness. And yet, hope.

He sighed once again.

Why things couldn't just get normal for once in his life? Why couldn't he be like the rest of them? Careless about the future, free to live the way they wanted to.

Suddenly he heard a noise coming from his side. The sound of someone cleaning his throat. Harry looked aside and noticed he was not alone. There was a dark figure sat by his side, looking at him.

It was about time for you to wake up from your dreamland, Harry. – The person said.

P-Professor Lupin?

No Harry, I'm not your professor anymore, so it's just Remus.

Oh, yes, right. What are you doing up here?

It wasn't my intention to come up here... but since you weren't in your own room, I though you might be up here.

I-I couldn't get to sleep again.

Another nightmare?

Yeah. – Harry said looking down – I just can't get around it.

Well. I know it's hard. It was a great loss for me too. But you must get around it.

I CAN'T! Every single night. I dream about it every single night! It's everywhere. Everywhere I look, he's there, looking at me. Empty. And all that hope I had to, someday, leave the Dursleys and go live with him... it all fade away!

Harry... – Remus started, but he didn't continued because he noticed that Harry was already crying.

It's just... Too much for me to handle...

I'm sorry. I know it. That is why we don't ask too much of you.

W-What are you doing here anyway. Why did you come?

I'm here to pick you up.

Pick me up? To go where!

To your house, where else?

MY house!

Well... when S... Sirius died, his house was left to you. So, officially, the Grimmauld Place is now yours.

Harry swallowed hard and opened his eyes really wide.

You mean, I HAVE to go to that place?

Well, your friend Ron and his sister are there, already, waiting for you, along with Mrs. Weasley. I was hoping you would join them there.

But, I-I can't go in there. – Harry mumbled trying not to think about Sirius.

I understand why Harry, but you have to go. You'll be safe there. I know it may sound like not a good idea, but I have been there too these days, and you'll soon realize it's not that painful.

I don't know if I...

Well, if you prefer to remain the rest of your summer vacations here, just because you don't think you're ready to face your fear, your pain, I think Dumbledore will understand.

Dumbledore would probably understand, but him, he didn't understand his own behavior. He did not prefer to spend the rest of his summer vacations with his uncle and aunt. He wanted to be in his world, with his friends, no matter where. And that house was his. He could not deny himself to go there just because it belonged to his godfather. It would be good for him, to face his pain once and for all.

I'll go. – Harry finally said.

I was sure you would agree. – Remus smiled and stood on the roof. – Now, my boy, it is time for you to pack really quickly, because we don't have all night.

Harry stood and smiled back. Finally, he had some place to call his home.

Harry was following Lupin as closer as he could, carrying his bag. Lupin said they were going to go there using Floo powder, so they had to go somewhere, where there was a fireplace.

Lupin didn't said anything while Harry was packing, he just stood in his room looking softly to him. He probably felt responsible for him now, since he's the closer to his parents Harry has now. After packing, Lupin insisted for Harry to leave a note to his aunt and uncle and then, they left the house.

They were now heading to Mrs. Figg house, where they could use the fireplace to travel to Grimmauld Place.

It was about time you two arrived here. Quickly, quickly. – Mrs. Figg said while opening the door.

I'm sorry, we're a bit late... – Lupin started.

Yes, I know that. Now, come. The fireplace is ready for you two. Come, come quickly. – She continued walking to the living room.

Remus, why is she... so in a hurry?

Well, I don't know – Lupin smiled. – But we better do as she says.

Oh...

Harry followed Lupin and Mrs. Figg to the living room and put his baggage on the ground.

Now Harry, you'll go first, and I'll go behind you with the baggage.

Harry nodded and threw some powder on the fireplace. The flames turned green as he whispered clear the name of the place where he wanted to go. Things started to spin fast and he felt a familiar sensation on his stomach.

A few seconds after, he came out of the fireplace inside the Grimmauld Place.

There was noone on the room, and he couldn't hear a single sound. Then, he was surprised but a noise behind him that made him jump. Lupin had arrived with his bags.

Welcome home Harry. Now, go to the kitchen, the Weasleys must be there. Meanwhile I'll be taking these bags to your room.

Ok. – Harry said, but Lupin was already out of the room, leaving the door opened for Harry to go out.

One step forward. And another. And another. The door was getting bigger and closer. Closer. Closer. He passed it and stood in a silent corridor.

«You're home. You're finally in YOUR home» He though and sighed deeply looking to the ground.

Looking all around, walking slowly across the dark empty corridor, everything looked so familiar, and yet so strange. Every singe wall seamed to be dropping upon him. He shivered and walked quicker to the kitchen.

The lights were on and he could hear a lot of noise coming from inside. Laughter. He walked up to the door and stood against the wall inside the kitchen.

Harry, dear! You're finally here. – Mrs. Weasley said walking up to him and embracing him strongly.

When she finally released him, Ron patted his back and just smiled to him. Ginny remained sat by the table drinking something.

So, what happened to you? You didn't answered to my letters. I started being worried. – Ron begun – Did you get them?

Harry remembered the 16 letters he had hidden under his bed. All from his friends. He didn't even though of answering to them. He didn't even read some. He was so hoping that at least one of the letters could be from his godfather. Saying for him not to worry, that he was alive, that nothing had happened, that it was just a veil, just a stupid veil; that he didn't wanted to read the ones from his friends.

No, I didn't get any. I'm sorry.

Oh, it's ok. – Ron smiled again – so, how have you been?

Harry didn't felt like talking. All he could think about was the fact that there was someone missing inside that cold house. That his godfather should be sat there by that table, drinking as well, and casually smiling to him while talking friendly with everyone else.

Hey, mate, you're here?

Harry was pulled away from inside his thoughts. Everyone was staring at him. He looked up to the clock. It was already 5 a.m..

I-I'm sorry. I just need to go have some rest. – Harry mumbled and turned around, walking away from the kitchen.

He still heard Lupin, who had just entered the kitchen, asking what had happened, but he left the place before he could listen to the answer. He headed straight to his room, avoiding looking around, avoiding getting more painful memories.

What could he do? He couldn't ignore everything around him. Everywhere he looked in that house he only could picture Sirius there. His only family.

He stood inside the room.

It only had one bed, so it seamed like he was going to sleep alone, and there was a lamp turned on, upon the bedside table. Also, his bags had been carefully dropped near the bed.

He closed the door and dragged himself inside the room, near the bed, where he laid and looked up to the ceiling. So, he was there. He hadn't planed it, but he was there now. And there was nothing he could do to go back; besides; everything was better than the Dursleys. He sat on the bed and held his legs. He couldn't be that weak. He couldn't spend all his life mourning the death of his godfather. Sirius would not like him to get his life stuck because of him. He just had to be a bit stronger than usual, since he didn't have his friends to help him this time, because they could do nothing. He got up from the bed and was preparing himself to get undressed when he heard a scream.

Quickly he went to the door, opened it again and he heard Mrs. Weasley scream, almost in panic:

OH MY GOD! WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM!

Harry didn't know what had happened, but he was willing to find it out. So he got out of the room and tried to follow the noises so he could go to where they came from. Another scream, Mrs. Weasley was now talking really loud, but Harry wasn't paying any attention to what she was saying. He just wanted to figure out what was happening.

Soon, he found out that all the yelling was coming from inside the room where he got out of the fireplace. Ginny was at the door along with Ron. Harry looked at them, but they just made sign for him to go in and see with his bare eyes, so Harry stepped in.

Inside, Mrs. Weasley was looking horrified to the fireplace and Lupin was kneeled by a dark figure that was also kneeled on the ground. It was Professor Snape, but he sure didn't look like the Professor Snape Harry knew. This one seamed worried, horrified, he was even trembling.

Now, extremely confused with the situation, Harry looked around all the room trying to figure out the cause of such panic and worrying. And he found it soon, laid upon Snape's lap, covered with one of Snape's spare robes.

A boy.

A blond boy; or at least, he seamed like one, but his blond hair was all covered with dirt and dust. His face was turned against Snape's chest, he had fainted.

Though Harry couldn't see his face, he knew who he was.

Malfoy.

_Draco Malfoy._


End file.
